TOGAV
by FayVerte
Summary: De tes mains sur ma peau à tes yeux dans les miens. Des sens qui ne veulent plus rien dire quand on n'habite plus son corps, des sens qui ne veulent plus rien dire quand c'est toi face à moi. D'un rêve à un autre. Yaoi - 6918 - joyeux anniversaire Tyu
1. la Vue

Titre : TOGAV

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sensoriel, vision

Rating : M à venir, vous serez prévenu quand il le faudra.

Discalmer : Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il s'agit d'homosexualité. Merci de ne pas lire si ce genre vous répugne, vous déplait, ne vous intéresse pas. Ou alors d'essayer de faire une review sur autre chose que « Bah! Deux mecs qui s'embrassent! ». Je suis très ouverte sur le reste de ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire.

Note de début d'auteur : Ma chère Tyu-chan, je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que cette fanfiction cadeau te plaira. Profites bien sans penser aux corrections pour une fois. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Chapitre 1

Ferme les yeux

Mukuro ferme les yeux. Ou tout du moins, il essaye.

Il flotte dans un caisson. Le liquide autour de lui, composé de drogues et de conservateurs brille d'une étrange lueur bleutée. Le reste de la cellule est plongé dans la pénombre et seule l'installation est éclairée. Il ne peut que deviner les contours du reste du matériel présent dans la pièce, il ne peut que dessiner en imagination les individus qui le visitent, se nourrissant du moindre changement apparaissant dans ce décor froid. Sa visibilité est réduite, son œil à la fois malédiction et don recouvert. Il peut cependant percevoir certains éléments. Les fils qui s'échappent de son corps sont reliés à des machines et le cliquettement de certaines d'entre elles est ce qui brise la monotonie de son habitacle. Ses cheveux, voile arachnéen, passent parfois devant son regard et il ne peut que constater combien ils poussent. Il se doute qu'il a grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il a pu regarder autour de lui. Il s'en doute et ne peut en rien le confirmer. Il ne connaît pas le corps adulte dans lequel il se trouve, qu'il n'a jamais pu habiter. Mukuro veut fermer les yeux sur ce qui l'entoure, abandonner un instant cet endroit auquel il n'aurait pas dû appartenir. Il se calme, se laisse bercer par le liquide qui évolue devant lui, qui se déplace, constamment. Il guette le son de l'eau qui revient. Et la vague le touche. Elle frappe le rivage où ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable. L'écume frôle jusqu'à ses mollets avant de se retirer, et lui reste. La seule chose qui importe est d'être le dernier debout.

Mukuro ouvre les yeux, doucement, se réhabituant à la lumière du jour. Le soleil tape fort et il est là depuis si longtemps déjà! Mais il n'abandonne pas. A ses côtés, Hibari chancèle avant de se redresser rapidement. Hibari ne bascule pas, jamais. Sauf son corps sous le sien, son corps sur le sien, mais il s'agit alors d'un autre affrontement. Sinon, il peut tout recevoir de lui sans jamais flancher. Peu importe que Mukuro le pousse à bout, qu'il le surprenne, Hibari demeure impassible à ses côtés, résistant à tout ce qu'il ne peut que rêver de lui infliger, de tout ce qu'il lui fait endurer quand c'est possible. C'est ce qu'il aime chez le japonais, sa capacité à tenir sans rien lâcher.

Mukuro tourne un peu sa main pour frôler celle de Hibari, au rythme des vagues qui viennent s'échouer derrière eux. Hibari saisit fermement celle de Mukuro, qui laisse le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres s'agrandir. Il profite de cette acceptation, enlaçant leurs doigts. Son pouce dessine le signe de l'infini dans la paume de main de son aîné et ce dernier se contente de resserrer sa prise, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau fragile de l'italien. Hibari possède plusieurs façons de lui assurer sa présence sans se trahir.

« Encore ce rêve ? »

« Non, tu portais des oreilles de chat cette fois. »

Son rire éclate comme des bulles sur la plage inhabitée, comme l'écume qui frappe le sable. C'est dur, caressant, salé et hypnotisant.

« Ne me frappes pas, tu risquerais de me faire tomber et de gagner en trichant. »

Mukuro chantonne en évitant le coup porté par la main qu'il ne tient pas.

« Peur que je te vole ton seul et unique don ? »

« Oh mais je n'attends que ça, que tu me montres l'agilité de tes doigts. »

« Pervers. »

« Pucelle. »

« Prétentieux. »

« Psychopathe. »

« Tu l'es aussi. »

« Oh mais j'espère bien. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, nous correspondons tous les deux à tous ces mots doux. »

« Abrutis. »

« Fou amoureux je préfère. »

Mukuro sourit toujours, partagé dans cette scène surjouée où il a la possibilité de dire ce qu'ils taisent tous deux. C'est un pacte secret qu'ils maintiennent non pas par honte mais intérêt. A moins que ce ne soit le désir de garder cette histoire juste entre eux. Ou l'envie, le besoin même, de pouvoir se faire chanter l'un l'autre à loisir. Mukuro retient une expression de surprise en se sentant basculer dans le sable. Sa main se referme sur celle de Hibari, par réflexe, ou son désir de le faire tomber avec lui est trop fort, même dans cette situation. Cependant, Hibari qui l'a poussé reste debout. Il s'est plié pour ne pas se laisser entraîner mais a tenu bon. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir dévisagé qu'il a sorti ses pieds du sable. Ses mains se sont croisées derrière la nuque de Mukuro et il s'est laissé aller à se fondre contre le corps plus grand. L'italien laisse s'échapper un profond soupir, réalisant à cet instant qu'il retenait sa respiration tout ce temps. Du temps. Il lui en aura fallu pour que Hibari l'accepte plus qu'une nuit se répétant à l'infini. Pour que Mukuro souhaite rester. Il en aura fallu pour s'accorder et malgré tous les « mais », fêter leur première véritable semaine. Puis un mois. Et ces deux ans qui passent avant qu'ils apprennent à ne plus se dire, vaine provocation, c'est la dernière fois. Le ciel est voilé par une nappe de nuages et la mer s'est retirée, laissant deux hommes à la peau saline et couverte de sable abandonnés sur la plage. Il n'y a rien qu'eux deux ici. Et Hibari a les yeux fermés. Il doit écouter le battement régulier de son cœur, pareil aux vagues. Il devine un sourire esquissé tout contre son torse, les mèches de cheveux chatouillant son menton. Il souffle un peu dessus pour les déplacer et Hibari ne bouge pas, tranquille. Alors, Mukuro sourit. Doucement. Pour cet instant fragile qui va se briser. Pour ces secondes éphémères qui s'envolent déjà si loin.

La voix s'élève à nouveau, charmeuse, beaucoup trop.

« Ferme les yeux. »

C'est un ordre, Hibari a gagné. Et il devrait mériter quelqu'un qui ne craint pas de fermer, juste un peu, les yeux. Il mérite quelqu'un qui ne scille pas quand il est enfermé quelque part. Et pourtant, l'autre homme est là. Et il attend. Mukuro frisonne, il ne tremble pas. Et lentement, il ferme les yeux. De l'autre côté, il trouve ce qu'il imaginait. Le bruit de la mer devient le clapotement régulier de l'eau sur les parois de son caisson. Les nuages laissent place à une plaque en argent au dessus de sa tête. Et ces doigts qui effleurent son cou sont autant d'électrodes qui témoignent des chaînes qui le retiennent. Emprisonné. Sa respiration s'accélère et il cherche à la calmer. Il va simplement rouvrir les yeux, les refermer, et il sera à nouveau là-bas.

Note de fin d'auteur : Cette fanfiction a été écrite avant que Inception sorte au cinéma. Conservée précieusement pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Tyu-chan et non postée pour avoir eu une vie chargée, juste l'espace de deux mois. Sur les cinq chapitres, il m'en reste un à écrire, ou deux. La publication devrait donc être rapide. N'hésitez cependant pas à laisser une review à l'auteur qui change de registre, une nouvelle fois, et se demande ce que ça donne.

Je tiens à remercier lasurvolte qui a publié avant moi sur les sens et Mukuro et Hibari de ne pas prendre ombrage face à ces deux similitudes. Vraiment, merci.


	2. l'Audition

Titre : TOGAV

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sensoriel, audition

Rating : M ici, là, tout de suite.

Discalmer : Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il s'agit d'homosexualité. Merci de ne pas lire si ce genre vous répugne, vous déplait, ne vous intéresse pas. Ou alors d'essayer de faire une review sur autre chose que « Bah! Deux mecs qui s'embrassent! ». Je suis très ouverte sur le reste de ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire.

Note de début d'auteur : Ma chère Tyu-chan, je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que cette fanfiction cadeau te plaira. Profites bien sans penser aux corrections pour une fois. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Chapitre 2

Écoute

Mukuro n'écoute pas. Ou tout du moins, il essaye.

Il est dans son caisson. Les sons traversent l'eau et le verre pour lui parvenir, déformés, transformés. Pourtant, il ne désire rien de plus que ne plus entendre. Guettant le moindre son se répercutant à l'infini sur les parois de sa cellule, il en est venu à imaginer sa superficie, à estimer la taille de la lucarne de verre qui orne la porte, à localiser les machines qui ronronnent. Il dessine en imagination leur position dans l'espace, il dessine sa propre place. Et tellement d'autres choses. Il n'a pas eu plusieurs secondes de silence depuis qu'il est ici. Tout semble amplifié, prenant des proportions démesurées. Il veut, juste un instant, ne rien entendre. Mais c'est principalement parce qu'il souhaite ne plus donner de sens à chaque son à s'en rendre fou. Il ne veut plus reconnaître la démarche de ses geôliers. Il ne veut plus entendre les hurlements des nouveaux venus. Il ne veut plus se demander si c'est une nouvelle drogue ou prise de sang qui l'attend quand un ongle cogne contre le réservoir d'une seringue. Il se dit parfois que pour une simple bulle d'air, une erreur médicale comme il en arrive tant d'autres, la famille Vongola pourrait s'en prendre à la prison. Il imagine la haine de Hibari en comprenant qu'il ne pourra jamais rétablir son honneur, se croyant toujours discrédité suite à leur affrontement à Kokuyo. Il imagine sa colère implacable s'abattant sur les murs qui l'enferment. Il imagine le monde souterrain se diviser en deux camps pour s'affronter, encore et encore, se battant dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir, à la fin, désigner un gagnant. Ils ne s'en relèveraient sûrement jamais tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Mukuro désire. Il veut faire tomber la mafia sous ses propres coups et non pas servir de bouc émissaire à un conflit en latence depuis plusieurs années. Il veut voir la peur déformer les visages de ses ennemis, sentir l'odeur du sang qui se répand, goûter aux combats dans les couloirs qui se succèdent derrière sa porte, caresser le métal de son arme et l'abattre sur les corps, les frapper encore et encore. Il veut entendre leurs derniers cris, leurs prières, et ne pas y répondre, ne pas y prêter attention. Il veut les entendre et ne pas prendre la peine de les écouter, poursuivre sa route.

La cellule grince. Le cardiogramme auquel il est branché s'emballe. Pourtant, ce n'est rien qu'une porte qui se referme, le laissant à nouveau seul ici. Seul avec le rythme de son cœur qui se ralentit jusqu'à revenir à une pulsation normale. Alors seulement, il peut ignorer le son. Il voudrait fermer les oreilles comme on ferme les yeux.

« Mukuro. »

Le temps d'un battement de cils, sa prison s'est effacée. Sous les draps, captif, il croise le regard de son amant qui est à ses côtés. Parfois, comme là, c'est saisir son nom qui le tire de sa prison, annonciateur d'une étreinte nocturne. D'autres fois, il est sorti de son sommeil par la respiration profonde de l'autre homme qui dort à ses côtés. Alors, il pose sa main sur le thorax de son amant et la regarde se soulever avec régularité. Quand il ne se réveille pas à ce contact, il va parfois jusqu'à mettre sa tête sur le torse, écoutant les battements du cœur de Hibari et le sien qui résonne à son oreille, comme un échos lointain en réponse. Mais ce soir, il ne veut pas se reposer.

« Oui mon adoré ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

La voix sonne toujours autant comme un reproche. Mais Mukuro la dévore, affamé par le timbre grave qui donne du sens, qui fait sens. Et elle poursuit implacable face à son incapacité à répliquer immédiatement, face à son incapacité à ne pas l'écouter.

« Tu étais ailleurs. »

« Comment oserai-je ? »

Hibari se tourne, lui montrant son dos. Mais Mukuro perçoit sa respiration et il devine déjà qu'il s'apaise. N'importe qui à la place du brun aurait été peiné qu'il laisse son esprit vagabonder dans cette cellule et honteusement énervé de ne pas réussir à l'attacher ici, à ses côtés. Mais Hibari n'a pas de regard apitoyé. Il répond toujours par la colère et la manifeste sans demi-mesure ou exagération, juste avec ce qu'il faut de vérité. Et déjà, il soupire, se détachant de son agressivité, quand le bras de son amant se pose sur sa taille. Sans attendre qu'il s'apaise complètement, Mukuro dépose ses lèvres juste sous les mèches noires ébouriffées. Hibari rejette la tête en arrière pour protéger son cou et son corps se retrouve sous celui de son amant. Il ne dit rien, fronçant simplement les sourcils. Et sa respiration témoigne de la colère qui monte à nouveau.

Mukuro lui caresse la joue, replaçant ses mèches sombres.

« Tu m'en veux. »

Son affirmation est bien trop joyeuse, comme en témoignent les dents qui se referment sur sa main.

« Autant que ça ? »

Mukuro rit en saisissant l'une des mains de Hibari, y déposant un baiser en réponse à sa morsure. Il caresse de ses lèvres et de sa langue la paume ouverte. Il lui sourit en la posant sur son dos. Et doucement, tendrement, il s'abaisse sur Hibari. Il embrasse son front. Puis sa tempe. Et le plein de sa joue, son creux, l'une des arêtes de son nez, puis le coin de ses lèvres avant d'effleurer sa mâchoire. Hibari soupire à son oreille, de plaisir. Mukuro hésite à lui claquer un bisou sonore à l'oreille. Mais au contraire, ses lèvres se font plus pressantes, gagnant le cou qui s'offre un peu plus. Sa main vient couvrir la partie qui échappe à ses morsures, à sa langue, serrant juste un peu quand le désir se fait encore plus fort, plus urgent. Il le sent monter en lui, victime consentante des gémissements que Hibari laisse éclore dans la pièce. Sa main glisse du cou à la clavicule comme sa bouche, juste au dessus de celle de Hibari, vient chercher les soupirs à leur source. Il résiste au besoin écrasant de recouvrir les lèvres entrouvertes par les siennes. Se mordant la bouche sans s'en apercevoir, il ne quitte pas des yeux l'autre homme. Hibari ne cille pas malgré la mèche qui lui caresse l'oreille, et cette main qui descend le long de son torse, sur son abdomen et qui s'esquive pour se poser sur sa hanche. Mukuro manque de basculer sous Hibari mais sa deuxième main cloue l'homme au lit, anticipant sa réaction. Son amant aurait pu le repousser. Pourtant, il ne le fait pas et maintenant, les mains de Mukuro redessinent son corps. Il dévore la respiration haletante, sur ce torse qui se soulève trop vite.

La chaleur de Hibari les enferme dans un cocon qui n'appartient qu'à eux et où il a l'impression que chaque souffle, chaque inspiration se répercute à l'infini. Et il se repaît de chacun de ces sons, sans parvenir à s'en rassasier. Seuls au monde, il n'entend plus que le cœur qui bat sous ses lèvres.

Il mord la peau et les jambes de Hibari s'écartent assez pour qu'il se glisse entre elles. Parfois, il ressent le besoin de dévorer cet homme si libre, non pas, plus, pour l'enfermer mais bien pour le savoir toujours à ses côtés et se laisser emporter avec lui. Sa langue dessine des cercles de plus en plus réduits autour du nombril de son amant, rendant son corps frémissant. Il s'arque tout contre lui quand sa langue le pénètre finalement, les mains s'agrippant à ses cheveux, tellement longs. Les jambes se referment sur son torse, le forçant à expirer. Et Hibari se tend plus encore au contact de l'air sur sa peau humide. Mukuro sent son désir se presser contre lui, son envie de plus, si proche de ses lèvres. Il griffe les hanches de Hibari en abaissant son visage, juste assez pour que l'autre laisse échapper des paroles dans un souffle. Sans les écouter, il en devine pourtant le sens. Et quand sa langue finit par atteindre la toison pubienne, il distingue très clairement son nom. Sa main effleure les testicules comme sa bouche dépose une myriade de baisers sur le sexe de son amant, les contacts bien trop légers pour les satisfaire l'un ou l'autre. Et il continue sa lancinante torture, bourreau victime de ce qu'il leur fait subir. Mais ce qu'il désire le plus est entendre son prénom qui sort des lèvres, son prénom comme un prière et un ordre. Son autre main se referme sur l'érection incarnate, dégageant de son fourreau de chair le gland que sa langue vient torturer. Il devine les battements de cœur hiératiques et sans attendre que Hibari dise autre chose que son nom, avant les insulte, Mukuro enferme le sexe dans la moiteur de sa bouche. Le cri s'étouffe et Mukuro sent les frissons qui parcourent le corps sous le sien, comme Hibari se retient, s'empêchant de se répandre entre les lèvres qui le tiennent prisonnier ou de s'autoriser tout mouvement. Hibari n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant que la bouche ne descende le long de son sexe, se resserrant autour de son membre. Mukuro poursuit ses attouchements sur les bourses, si douces sous sa main, qui s'intensifient pendant que sa langue joue sur la verge. Il libère cette dernière de sa bouche et le masturbe rapidement, presque brutalement, sa salive facilitant le va et vient de ses doigts. Et Hibari se tord sous lui. Il doit serrer les poings, les draps sûrement au creux de ses paumes, et il répète son nom encore et encore. Après l'avoir entendu déglutir, Mukuro l'imagine se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Sa bouche et ses mains reprennent leurs caresses et le nom se transforme en un cri incompréhensible. Il cesse à nouveau toute action et Hibari ne dit rien, encore perdu dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Il l'imagine les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatées. Il le sent tenter de reprendre son souffle et avant qu'il n'y parvienne, le touche à nouveau. Plus vite, plus fort, il fait buter le gland contre son palais. Il le sent prêt à venir et sa bouche se détache lentement, comme à regret, du sexe de Hibari. Ses mains continuent leurs caresses, bien que ralenties. Il se redresse lentement jusqu'à voir le visage de son amant. Il le dévore des yeux, notant chaque changement. Et quand les halètements cessent, il comprend qu'il va venir. Sur ses lèvres, il reçoit le dernier soupir de Hibari. Le corps tremblant sous lui se relâche progressivement. Mukuro l'embrasse, l'enlace. Il dépose des baisers sur son visage avant de se perdre contre ses lèvres. Il peut sentir le bien être de Hibari et se couche sur son corps, le serrant contre lui comme s'ils pouvaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Il ne réalise pas qu'il s'est également répandu, son attention uniquement dirigée vers la respiration de plus en plus calme et apaisée de Hibari. Celui-ci lui mord paresseusement le cou, son souffle lui caressant la peau. Ils restent ainsi, éperdus de plaisir.

Et Mukuro sent qu'il s'endort.

Il ouvre grand les yeux, essayant de ralentir sa respiration qui s'est emballée. Mais Hibari le connait. Et d'ici, il a sûrement pu entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il se laisse saisir par l'autre homme, sa joue venant frotter celle de Hibari comme il repose juste au dessus d'une des épaules nues de son amant. Il se laisse faire, partagé entre le bien-être et ce qu'il sait qui va suivre.

« Écoutes. »

L'ordre est assassin, ils le savent l'un et l'autre. Mais Mukuro ne vient-il pas de donner la mort à Hibari ? Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

L'esprit de Mukuro s'envole. Il s'enfonce dans un nuage cotonneux. Et chute. Il écoute oui, il écoute. Le bruit des sangles qu'on défait, la sensation des bras de Hibari autour de lui qui disparaissent. Celui d'un mouchoir sortit d'une boîte puis que l'on jette. Les traces de leurs spermes qui s'effacent. Et le battement d'un cœur, du sien, en échos. Jusqu'au souffle de la pompe qui cesse. Il veut pouvoir sourire en pensant que l'eau du bocal a été changée. Il entend. Il écoute. A la quête du moindre son qui lui prouverait que c'est un rêve, qui lui montrerait la réalité.

Note de fin de l'auteur : J'hésite à ajouter angst. Je ne trouve cependant pas ça assez déprimant pour porter ce nom. C'est juste... des histoires de sens. Avis des lecteurs ? La suite viendra rapidement, juste le temps de la retrouver et de la taper.

Merci aux trois revieweuses de compétition. Vous êtes toutes les trois adorables. Si jamais vous avez un jour une commande à passer, je m'arrangerai pour la caser dans mon emploi du temps tellement je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier.

Merci à asami28 pour la story alert et le favorite story, à ayumi16 et Hadurra (welcome back!) pour le favorite story également. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message si vous trouvez le temps.

Merci à vous, lecteurs anonymes. Si l'envie ou le temps vous en prend, vraiment, sachez que je ne vous en voudrai pas de m'écrire une review. Si si, je vous assure.


	3. le Goût

Titre : TOGAV

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sensoriel, gustatif

Rating : M à venir, vous serez prévenu quand il le faudra.

Discalmer : Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il s'agit d'homosexualité. Merci de ne pas lire si ce genre vous répugne, vous déplait, ne vous intéresse pas. Ou alors d'essayer de faire une review sur autre chose que « Bah! Deux mecs qui s'embrassent! ». Je suis très ouverte sur le reste de ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire.

Note de début d'auteur : Ma chère Tyu-chan, je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que cette fanfiction cadeau te plaira. Profites bien sans penser aux corrections pour une fois. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Chapitre 3

Mange

Mukuro mange. Ou tout du moins, il essaye.

Captif d'une cellule aux contours abstraits, enfermé dans sa propre geôle, pour lui le temps ne s'écoule plus. Il ne distingue qu'à peine ses moments d'éveil de ceux où il est ailleurs, de ceux où il est ici. Il ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Détenu dépossédé de chacune de ses actions, il rythme sa journée aux repas qui lui sont injectés, autant qu'il le peut. Il ne s'agit pas de trois repas délivrés à heures constantes non. Il sait bien qu'on lui fait ingérer différentes choses et non pas seulement de quoi le nourrir. Il sait bien qu'ils font varier les caractéristiques, l'heure, la quantité et la durée. Il sait tout ça et pourtant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de compter les repas qui se succèdent, d'imaginer des heures qui s'enchaînent entre chaque prise. Et de supposer les journées qui passent.

Il se sent déglutir, réflexe involontaire, quand le liquide nutritif lui est injecté. Il déglutit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il y a une modification, encore trop légère pour qu'il se permette de se relâcher. Progressivement, lentement, il se met à déglutir. Il pense son action, fort, jusqu'à la rendre consciente, jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui ingère la substance et non pas le liquide entrant dans sa bouche qui le force à avaler. Il le garde contre son palais, l'espace d'un instant, à peine une seconde. Et déjà, une vague sensation née à ce contact. A moins que ce ne soit son imagination. Il n'abandonne pas, se force, donnant une signification à tout ce qui le nourrit. Telle substance maintient ses os. Elle entretient sa musculature. Cette autre le drogue. La distinction en tant que telle importe peu mais y penser lui permet de se souvenir de ce qu'il a pu aimer manger. Il se remémore les repas qui ont marqué sa vie, ses différentes addictions culinaires, changeantes au cours du temps, ou encore les découvertes de nouvelles saveurs. Il ne se rappelle plus que vaguement de la sensation d'un morceau de viande qui cède sous la dent. Il doit aller jusqu'à fantasmer pour retrouver une idée de ce qu'a pu être lécher une glace. Il retourne à chaque fois au soleil de Rome à la fin du mois de juillet. Quand les ombres des immeubles descendent recouvrir les rues, quand la chaleur assassine s'amenuise. Quand les touristes retournent se reposer, quand d'autres afflues, quand les habitants de la ville quittent les bras de Morphée pour ranimer la ville de leur vie. Il est obligé de faire défiler les pavés sous ses pieds, de faire s'enchaîner les rues et les places jusqu'à cette ruelle, jusqu'à cet endroit tout simple où l'adulte qui l'accompagnait passait commande pour lui. Il était alors allé s'asseoir plus loin, sur le parvis de l'église toute proche après avoir traversé la place où se dressaient d'immenses sculptures d'éléphants. Et enfin, il avait savouré sa glace. S'il pouvait sourire aujourd'hui, s'il pouvait rire, il se moquerait de lui-même à en mourir. Enfant captif, adolescent prisonnier, il se demande s'il sera un vieillard enfermé.

Mukuro se concentre. Il puise dans les faibles forces physiques qui lui restent, à travers la drogue et le manque d'habitude, il puise dans son pouvoir qui n'a pas cessé de croître depuis qu'il est immobilisé, et qu'il reste pourtant incapable de contrôler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes angoissantes, il parvient à entrouvrir ses lèvres, juste assez pour boire la tasse. Il les referme comme il peut et lutte pour s'empêcher de déglutir. Il retient le liquide, le temps de s'en imprégner et finalement l'avale. Le goût est horrible. C'est visqueux, ça laisse une impression de saleté dans la bouche et ça coule difficilement dans la gorge. Mais il se force.

« Alors arrêtes. »

Mukuro repose la cuillère en bois qu'il tient en main, la moue exagérée sur son visage s'effaçant doucement. Il se retourne pour voir Hibari, en costume, attablé. Les mots lui viennent naturellement, comme une reprise de conversation après un temps d'absence, comme à l'arrivée d'un rêve où tout semble naturel.

« Un restaurant serait beaucoup trop impersonnel. Et je croyais que tu aimais vivre dangereusement ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te bats avec une fourchette géante que manger est forcément synonyme de mort. »

Mukuro rit avant de vider la sauce dans l'évier. Il ressort de quoi en faire une nouvelle et s'active sur la casserole.

« Tout le monde pense que tu es le seul à me vouloir mort. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que vivre ensemble fait partie de mon superbe plan démoniaque pour t'enterrer avant que tu ne te sois occupé de moi. Je serai le triste veuf, abattu par le désespoir et déversant sa colère aveugle sur chaque personne croisant son passage. En attendant, je profite des bénéfices secondaires. »

Mukuro trempe son index dans le mélange, s'ébouillantant. Il souffle sur son doigt et va goûter le mélange, pressentant un nouveau désastre culinaire, quand une paire de lèvres se referma dessus. Il étudie le visage de Hibari et est surpris du manque d'expressivité de ce dernier.

« J'ai mangé. Maintenant, tu m'emmènes au restaurant, j'ai faim. On mangera ton gâteau en rentrant. »

Mukuro ne le quitte pas des yeux mais Hibari s'esquisse déjà, emportant la casserole avec lui. Il la remplie d'eau avant de la vider dans l'évier et se lave les mains avant de disparaître, sûrement pour chercher ses affaires. Mukuro jette un dernier regard au plat qu'il ne pourra pas goûter avant de quitter la pièce. Ils sortent de l'appartement après avoir sécurisé les lieux et montent dans la voiture de Mukuro. Le silence qui s'était étiré jusque là est rompu à mi-chemin par Hibari.

« On n'a pas mangé de la journée. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Je n'avais pas très faim mais tu n'avais pas à m'accompagner. »

« C'est ennuyeux de faire à manger. »

« Et le restaurant ? »

« C'est ennuyeux de passer commande à ces herbivores. »

Le silence reprend ses droits avant que Hibari ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as faim maintenant ? »

« Assez oui. »

« Tant mieux. »

La discussion se poursuit calmement, passant des commérages aux sujets les plus triviaux sans interruption. Ils abandonnent le véhicule à l'entrée, confiant les clés au voiturier et se dirigent vers leur table après avoir été salués par le personnel du restaurant. Mukuro passe commande pour eux et ne se détend qu'après avoir saisit son verre à vin rempli. Ils triquent. Et la conversation reprend pendant qu'ils attendent les plats.

« Tu vas être ivre si tu bois autant sans manger. »

« Peur que je dise des choses compromettantes ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de conduire ta voiture. »

Hibari prend une seconde gorgée comme Mukuro se ressert déjà. Lui abandonne la boisson et s'empare d'un morceau de pain. Il ne s'est jamais habitué à boire de l'alcool et n'en a pas l'envie.

« Ça a quel goût ? »

Mukuro croise un bras sur son torse, soutenant celui qui porte le verre à ses lèvres.

« Il est très riche. Pas trop fruité, ce qui aurait été ennuyeux pour commencer le repas. Assez sec, sûrement trop pour toi, mais il ne risque donc pas de nous couper l'appétit. Et surtout, il est savouré en présence de la plus charmante compagnie qui puisse se trouver. »

Mukuro sourit en bloquant le pied de Hibari entre ses jambes, évitant le coup qui lui était adressé. Il sourit pendant tout le reste du repas, échangeant en réponses aux questions de Hibari ses impressions sur leurs commandes. Ses lèvres s'étirent d'avantage quand il parvient à saisir la main de Hibari dans la sienne. Il la caresse du pouce et la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avant de demander l'addition.

Il s'installe au volant et met le contact puis se penche sur Hibari pour lui déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

« Le plus délicieux des mets. »

Ils finissent par regagner leur immeuble, le corps de Mukuro collé au dos de Hibari. Ce dernier se laisse enserrer, acceptant les mains au creux de ses reins. Il garde cependant son attitude composée, sa progression ne se laissant pas entraver par la présence de son amant tout contre lui. Plus ils se rapprochent de leur appartement et plus les baisers que laisse Mukuro sur la nuque de Hibari se font pressants. Ils oscillent entre coups de dents et de langue, toujours plus gourmands.

« Arrête de mordre. Je suis celui qui mord. »

« A toi de m'en empêcher, je ne compte pas m'arrêter. J'envisageais de te tuer comme ça. »

« Assassin. »

« Meurtrier. »

« Délinquant. »

« Tricheur. »

« Pardon ? »

« Commencer une joute verbale tout en me laissant profiter de ton sublime corps, c'est s'assurer une victoire facile. »

« Sors les clés au lieu de parler. »

Ils entrent dans l'appartement, Mukuro refermant tout de suite derrière eux. Il retire sa veste à Hibari et tente de dénouer également la cravate que porte ce dernier mais en est empêché.

« Tu n'as presque pas mangé. Prends quelque chose ou tu ne tiendras pas. »

« C'est une promesse ? Ou alors je dois devenir jaloux de mon propre gâteau au chocolat ? Tu n'es pas trop sucrerie en plus, je suis aussi flatté qu'envieux. »

« Tueur. »

« Dictateur. »

Les voix s'élèvent comme Mukuro va chercher le dessert dans la cuisine et que Hibari s'assure que personne ne se soit introduit ici.

« Menteur. »

« Voleur. »

« Pardon ? »

Mukuro se retourne pour voir Hibari dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« De mon cœur, de mon âme, de mon titre. Existe-t-il seulement une chose que tu ne m'aies pas volé ? »

« Ton nom. »

« Tu aurais eu du mal, je voulais te le donner. Tu m'as brisé le cœur en refusant d'ailleurs. Rien que d'y repenser, je sens cette douleur lancinante qui m'envahit... »

« Coupe les parts et tais-toi. »

Mukuro rentre dans le salon où Hibari l'attend en embuscade, son regard dirigé sur ce que tient son amant entre ses mains. Mukuro ramasse le fond du plat mais une fois de plus, ce sont les lèvres de Hibari qui capturent son index. Cependant, cette fois, il ferme les yeux avec une expression ressemblant à du plaisir et fait jouer sa langue autour du doigt avant de le relâcher. Il n'y a pas d'intention érotique derrière ses manières séductrices, juste le plaisir de goûter quelque chose qu'il aime.

Mukuro prend un morceau de la première part qu'il a coupé et le glisse entre les lèvres de Hibari. Il sourit au ronronnement distinct que laisse échapper son amant. Mukuro les fait glisser sur le canapé, le plat maintenu en équilibre sur sa main pendant que l'autre maintient fermement Hibari contre lui. Il relâche un peu son étreinte pendant qu'ils s'ajustent, leurs corps retrouvant leurs habitudes. Couchés en travers du divan, la tête de Mukuro repose sur l'accoudoir situé derrière eux, celle de Hibari se calant dans le creux sous son épaule. Le japonais glisse l'une de ses jambes entre celles de son amant, se tournant sur le côté et se retrouvant à moitié sur lui. Ils restent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans parler. De temps en temps, Mukuro s'empare d'un morceau de gâteau et le glisse entre les lèvres de Hibari. Leurs mains se rencontrent parfois, se reposant un instant l'une dans l'autre avant de repartir caresser un bout de peau, une joue, une lèvre. Cercles concentriques, arabesques imprécises, ils se griffent parfois jusqu'à laisser une marque qui ne disparaîtra pas avant plusieurs jours. Ils se dévorent par intermittence, avec le calme de ceux qui se connaissent depuis trop longtemps pour s'emporter. Le désir de l'autre est toujours présent. Il est juste rendu silencieux par ce plus qu'ils veulent, ce plus qu'ils expriment sans limite un jour par an.

Mukuro prend un morceau du gâteau entre ses dents et penche son visage sur Hibari, le poussant dans la bouche de ce dernier. Il rit quand la langue du japonais vient s'emparer des miettes qui ornent le contour de ses lèvres. Puis le plat change de mains. Hibari le regarde, les sourcils froncés, un minuscule bout du gâteau entre ses doigts. Pourtant, Mukuro hésite avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il mâche lentement, parvenant à maintenir son sourire en place. Ce gâteau, c'est le sien. Celui qu'il préfère. Le chocolat a toujours été son point faible. Mais tout a changé. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé l'a changé. Et quand Hibari lui propose, lui ordonne, une deuxième bouchée, Mukuro devient blême. Il déglutit, le goût délicieux se perdant dans les torrents d'angoisse qui le prennent à la gorge. Il ne parvient pas à savourer quoi que ce soit. Quand il est affamé au moins, il ressent l'envie. Il aime aussi la sensation d'avoir trop mangé, la langueur qui en résulte et les gestes paresseux qui suivent. Mais entre les deux, il y a cet état sans rien, cet équilibre sans envie.

Hibari semble maintenant en colère.

« Mange. »

Mukuro glisse sa main derrière la tête de Hibari, ses doigts s'agrippant à ses cheveux noirs. Il l'embrasse, pressant simplement leurs lèvres ensemble. Puis, il mange. Il y a un instant de flottement avant que ses impressions se stabilisent, avant que sa vue ne se réajuste. Enfermé à nouveau, il retourne dans cet état de vide de désir, de sensation, où il n'existe pas de nourriture que la sonde qu'on lui retire. Sans goût.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Comme vous avez pu le constater, le week-end est passé. J'ai eu le rêve fou de passer les dix reviews en ne postant que deux chapitres, je l'abandonne aujourd'hui en vous mettant la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message, c'est ce qui m'encourage à poster. La suite très prochainement.

Merci à toutes les personnes ayant écrit un commentaire.

Merci à celles qui ne savent pas quoi dire, à ceux qui n'osent que se taire, j'espère qu'un jour vous comprendrez l'importance des Mots. A tous ceux qui n'ont pas le temps, et bien ça arrive. Merci de lire, en espérant que vous aimerez la suite.

Merci à ma bien-aimée Sushie-chan pour avoir mis cette histoire dans tes favoris. En espérant que tu me dises ce que tu en penses un jour prochain.


	4. l'Odorat

Titre : TOGAV

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sensoriel, odorant

Rating : M à venir, vous serez prévenu quand il le faudra.

Discalmer : Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il s'agit d'homosexualité. Merci de ne pas lire si ce genre vous répugne, vous déplait, ne vous intéresse pas. Ou alors d'essayer de faire une review sur autre chose que « Bah! Deux mecs qui s'embrassent! ». Je suis très ouverte sur le reste de ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire.

Note de début d'auteur : Ma chère Tyu-chan, je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que cette fanfiction cadeau te plaira. Profites bien sans penser aux corrections pour une fois. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Chapitre 4

Respire

Mukuro respire. Ou tout du moins, il essaye.

Détenu depuis plusieurs années, enfermé dans sa prison de pierre et de verre, il perd ses sens. Incapable de réaliser s'il les utilise ou non, s'il le peut encore, il a l'impression que rien ne l'atteint plus. Ses yeux qui s'affolaient et guettaient le rapprochement ou l'éloignement, imaginaire, des murs peuvent être fermés ou ouverts, il ne parvient plus à le savoir. Il ne perçoit plus le bruit, plus même celui de son propre cœur. Les sons, qu'ils tiennent de la réalité ou de son esprit, glissent sur lui, ne le traversant plus. Il ne ressent plus les substances qu'on lui fait ingérer. Autour de lui, tout se liquéfie, l'enfermant dans une prison d'eau dont on ne réchappe pas. Bercé, il se laisse porter. La lutte lui demande des efforts qu'il n'a pas les capacités de fournir. Tout semble devenir liquide, du sol au plafond à son corps, l'emportant dans un courant contre lequel il ne peut pas nager, valse aqueuse. Et ses sens qui semblent le quitter se délitent sans qu'il ne les rattrape, dansent autour de lui sans qu'il aille jusqu'à formuler le souhait de les garder.

Inspiration. Expiration. Juste un réflexe vital contre lequel il est incapable de lutter. Il veut respirer mais ce n'est que le masque sur son visage qui force l'air dans ses poumons et le fait expirer jusqu'à le vider de son oxygène, jusqu'à la douleur et le seuil de la mort. Il finit toujours par s'habituer mais les réglages changent et la souffrance reprend. Sous son masque où il n'étouffe pas, où il ne respire pas, sous ce masque qui le fait exister. Au rythme qui lui est donné, il survit. Sans odeur. L'air est pur, beaucoup trop. Pour lui, enfant sans vue qui s'est appuyé sur ses autres sens, cette absence de stimulation est une torture. Il ne parvient même plus à sentir sa propre odeur, perdue dans ce monde liquide où tout n'est que vital. Il cherche, essaye, guette mais ne peut lutter contre ce réflexe, contre lui-même. Car il ne compte pas mourir. Il va sortir d'ici. Et vivre, vivre à en danser avec la mort pour s'en assurer, vivre à en écouter tous ses désirs et ne pas se préoccuper du reste, ne pas se préoccuper des autres. Il ment. Il se souvient d'ordres qu'il écoute, de la voix qui les prononce. Et dont pourtant, il ne se souvient pas, qui a dû changer. Rien qu'un rêve parmi ses années d'emprisonnement.

Parfois, il résiste, vaine apnée, pour le plaisir des machines qui s'affolent, tout comme ses geôliers qui ne veulent pas se retrouver de l'autre côté des barreaux pour sa mort. Mais très rapidement, on lui fait rendre les armes, juste avant que le tube ne s'enfonce dans sa peau pour oxygéner ses poumons. Il ne peut pas pousser sa lutte jusqu'à supporter cette douleur trop souvent, malgré la satisfaction des voix terrorisées des matons qui le renseignent sur l'exploit qu'il accomplit en luttant ainsi. Il voudrait alors pouvoir sourire, face à toute cette volonté qui l'habite et qu'il aurait pu utiliser dans un autre corps pour réaliser sa vengeance. Mais il n'a pas tenu compte de l'ensemble des pions sur l'échiquier et s'est imaginé roi quand il n'avait que la place du bouffon sur celui d'un autre. Les cloisons qui l'entourent lui rappellent chaque fois son erreur. Et perdu dans ses pensées, Mukuro respire, incapable de rendre ce réflexe conscient. Il se concentre, cherchant à tout prix à pouvoir agir, même si pour cela il doit coller à un rythme qui n'est pas le sien. Il prend une profonde inspiration. Et se pelotonne plus confortablement contre Hibari en relâchant son souffle. Sa tête roule sur le tissu noir du pantalon du japonais, ses narines distinguant à travers l'odeur du vêtement la fragrance de son propriétaire. Ce dernier bouge sa jambe pour protester contre le poids sur sa cuisse mais ne fait rien de plus. Il lit toujours son livre, une de ses mains caressant maintenant paresseusement les cheveux de l'italien. Mukuro éteint la télévision.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller dans la chambre ? »

« Non. »

Mukuro rit à cette réponse catégorique et dépose un baiser sur le vêtement tout contre son visage puis se redresse et embrasse la joue de son amant avant de quitter la pièce. Il a encore dans les narines l'odeur du shampoing de Hibari.

Il entre dans la chambre et referme derrière lui. Il retire ses chaussettes tout en dégrafant son pantalon. Il rampe sur le lit et se roule dans les couvertures. Les draps portent également l'odeur des cheveux de Hibari. Il y a également le parfum de la peau de ce dernier. Et au milieu de tout ça, son odeur enfin retrouvée. Il plonge son nez dans l'oreiller, plante ses ongles dedans, serrant encore et encore comme sa respiration s'accélère. Il se calme, lentement et finit par relâcher son étreinte, un sourire aux lèvres, pour se tourner vers Hibari qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon invitation. »

Il tapote le matelas à ses côtés, invitant son amant à le rejoindre. Mais Hibari se détourne, laissant la porte ouverte. Mukuro le suit. Il traverse les couloirs sans y prêter attention, seulement fixé sur son amant. Il gagne la salle de bain où une baignoire remplie d'eau l'attend. Hibari est debout à ses côtés. Il lui prend la main et le guide, Mukuro se laissant faire, docile. Il entre dans l'eau chaude et sent le produit pour les cheveux qu'utilise Hibari, le produit auquel il n'a pas le droit de toucher. Il se laisse allonger, se laisse flotter. Le japonais lui passe un gant de toilette sur le visage avant de descendre dans son cou, puis le long de son bras. Mukuro se laisse faire, respirant profondément l'odeur autour de lui. L'odeur de Hibari domine, son parfum enivrant embaumant toute la pièce, rassurante, apaisante. Il se laisse bercer par ces senteurs, par les caresses et le mouvement de l'eau qui le berce. Quand ses yeux se rouvrent, quand il se sent assez composé pour le faire, il voit Hibari penché sur lui pour atteindre son autre bras. Il sourit d'abord paresseusement puis de plus en plus largement comme il se réveille et saisit le torse de son amant, le faisant trébucher dans le bain. Le visage trempé et furieux de Hibari se relève vers lui mais Mukuro a toujours aimé cette expression sur son amant. Il sourit et le tire sur lui, se demandant comment l'autre homme lui fera payer son costume trempé.

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Voyons, ça se passe comme ça chaque année. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. »

Mukuro embrasse le nez retroussé de son amant. Il le sert plus fort contre lui, le corps souple s'adaptant au sien pour qu'aucun espace ne subsiste entre eux. Hibari pose un baiser dans son cou, morceau de peau auquel il a accès, avant de soupirer profondément, faisant frissonner son amant. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes avant de se tendre. Il plonge à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Mukuro et hume quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as mon odeur. »

La réponse fait sourire l'italien qui à son tour sent le cou de Hibari.

« Et toi la mienne. »

« Rends-la moi. »

« Si tu as une idée de comment faire, je pourrai l'envisager. Mais il faudra que tu me rendes la mienne alors. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aurai plus d'odeur sinon. »

Mukuro entend sa propre phrase se répéter à l'infini.

« Hé. »

« Pardon ? Tu disais ? »

« Rien. »

Hibari se détache de Mukuro. Ses vêtements trempés rendent la tache difficile. Il retire sa chemise et la lance avec son pantalon dans le lavabo. Une giclée d'eau atteint jusqu'au miroir mural fixé au dessus. Et Mukuro regarde leur image se répéter à l'infini dans les gouttelettes qui glissent le long de la paroi. L'eau ondule comme Hibari se glisse derrière lui, s'adossant au rebord. Le japonais s'installe et prend son shampoing. Il en recueille dans le creux de sa main et le répand dans les cheveux de Mukuro. Il prend un peu d'eau dans ses paumes pour humidifier les longues mèches. Ses mains massent avec application le cuir chevelu. Sous ses doigts, Mukuro se laisse petit à petit glisser sous l'eau, détendu. Hibari porte la bouteille de shampoing à son nez avant de la refermer.

« Il n'a pas une odeur particulière. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne puisses pas la percevoir. Il ne sent vraiment bon que quand tu le portes »

« Crétin. »

« Je suis sincère. »

« Gardes tes mensonges pour tes mignons. »

Mukuro rit doucement. Quoi que Hibari dise, il sent les doigts dans ses cheveux devenir plus maladroits. Il ne se retourne pas malgré son envie de voir le rougissement qui, il n'en doute pas, recouvre le visage du japonais.

« Respire. »

La bulle éclate. Tout comme le son que fait l'eau comme son corps se tend, l'agitant en tous sens. Il ne dit rien. Incapable de refuser. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas non plus les autres jours. Mais encore moins là. Sa respiration se ralentit. Il serre les poings. Juste ne plus rien distinguer pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'eau glisse sur son visage, le long de ses cheveux, et se retire.

Mukuro ferme les yeux et inspire avant de plonger sa tête sous l'eau. Il sent ses cheveux s'étendre au dessus de lui. Et la main caressante de Hibari n'est plus que la plaque qui recouvre son caisson. Les cuisses qui l'enserrent redeviennent la camisole qui l'enferme. Le temps de cligner des yeux, de respirer et il est à nouveau dans sa cellule. Et la douleur dans sa poitrine est revenue comme l'air regagne ses poumons. Les gardes finissent par quitter la pièce, l'abandonnant à son absence de stimulation. Il n'y a rien que lui. Que lui et rien d'autre. Dans sa cellule, dans sa prison, il hurle. Et aucun son ne sort. Juste l'air qui rentre. Et repart. Sans autre odeur que la sienne, qu'il reste incapable de sentir.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Petit retard, les aléas de la vie. On va dire que pour le prochain je mettrai vraiment trois jours. Hum. N'y comptez pas trop hein. Allez, plus qu'un chapitre. A moins que... ?

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review. Cette fanfiction est un cadeau mais un cadeau assez particulier. Ça n'est clairement pas une histoire de schtroumph ou de Quatre filles et un jean. Alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez. N'hésitez pas à laisser encore des messages. Et toi aussi lecteur anonyme!


	5. le Toucher

Titre : TOGAV

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sensoriel, tactile

Rating : M à venir, vous serez prévenu quand il le faudra.

Discalmer : Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il s'agit d'homosexualité. Merci de ne pas lire si ce genre vous répugne, vous déplait, ne vous intéresse pas. Ou alors d'essayer de faire une review sur autre chose que « Bah! Deux mecs qui s'embrassent! ». Je suis très ouverte sur le reste de ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire.

Note de début d'auteur : Ma chère Tyu-chan, je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que cette fanfiction cadeau te plaira. Profites bien sans penser aux corrections pour une fois. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Chapitre 5

Touche

Mukuro touche. Ou tout du moins il essaye.

Les années d'enfermement se succèdent sans que leur écoulement n'ait d'importance. Il ne sent plus, suspendu dans le temps comme dans l'espace, son corps flottant dans son cercueil aquatique. Il n'est plus qu'une conscience éthérée déréalisée, son enveloppe charnelle, tombeau, le maintenant prisonnier. Âme aérienne, il n'a plus de souvenir de ce qu'a pu être vivre. Tout a disparu, de l'ombre d'une peau contre la sienne à la chaleur d'une personne, du contact du vent au frôlement d'un individu. Il ne reste rien que son corps, abandonné. Il est en attente d'un contact, d'une rencontre physique qui lui permettra de s'ancrer dans la réalité, de se raccrocher à ce qui est vraiment et dissiper les fantasmes qui l'entourent. Il est persuadé que seul le toucher lui permettra de comprendre. Entre rêve et réalité, c'est l'absence de sens qui est à l'origine de sa désincarnation et le rend incapable de distinguer si son corps est enfermé, ou si c'est son esprit qui le retient captif. Ses membres sont plaqués contre son corps, la camisole de force le maintenant autant immobile qu'insensible à ce qui l'entoure. Il n'y a rien qu'il parvienne à ressentir que son corps douloureusement figé qui ne lui appartient plus, rien pas même l'eau ou le tissu, le masque ou les tuyaux. Pas même sa peau figée depuis tant d'années. Il n'y a rien qu'un corps inhabité. Et sa volonté. Il sourirait, s'il le pouvait, face à l'ironie de son existence. Mais il a d'autres choses à penser. Légèrement, il s'agite. Mois après mois, malgré les changements de son corps, les modifications qu'il ne peut pas éprouver, malgré les sangles régulièrement resserrées et les drogues qui le morcèle, il se tend vers son premier geste volontaire, celui de toucher. Ce n'est d'abord que la pulpe de ses doigts qui se tend et frôle sa tenue, mouvement qu'il préfère qualifier de réflexe étant donné le peu de sensations qu'il lui procure. Ses lèvres qui se ferment un peu plus, ses sourcils qui se froncent sous la concentration, ce n'est rien. Mais ces actions, prémices à son retour à la vie, raniment chaque fois son désir. Elles le laissent incapable d'agir pendant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est plus. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il est en contact avec lui-même, un lien se recrée qui le rend à nouveau humain. Ce n'est pas suffisant, il le sait. Il lui faut le geste plus que le mouvement pour le confronter à l'horrible réalité de sa situation. Aussi désagréable que ce soit, il est prêt à s'enfermer dans ce corps prisonnier, enchaîné, qui est le sien, à le reconnaître comme existant. Du moment qu'il est réel, du moment qu'il peut l'éprouver.

Mukuro relâche les muscles de sa main. Lentement, son bras s'allonge. Et les sangles semblent s'écarter. Son corps qu'il a maintenu contracté pendant qu'ils l'enserraient à nouveau dans sa tenue, pendant qu'ils l'épiaient à la recherche d'une tentative de fuite, son corps est en train de se détendre. Et de s'échapper. Il a tenu bon malgré la douleur, plus vivace que toutes les aiguilles qui pénètrent sa peau. Il a tenu bon malgré son corps qui ne répond pas, qui l'abandonne depuis qu'il est ici, et ce sentiment d'irréalité dont il ne parvient toujours pas à se détacher.

Et enfin, son bras bouge. Il refoule la vague de panique qui l'envahit, crainte de la vague impression qu'il sent renaître en lui, crainte d'être épié. Il s'agit de garder le contrôle, ne pas affoler les machins, ne pas se faire repérer. Pas là. Il prend son temps et poursuit son travail. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après qu'il s'immobilise. Sur son bras gauche, une main s'est refermée sur son bras gauche. Mukuro reprend conscience à temps, son corps se pliant pour esquiver le coup de tonfa assassin. Il rit et d'une pirouette acrobatique rétabli la distance entre son adversaire et lui, se détachant de sa prise. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, rien qu'une danse dont le moindre faux pas ne restera pas sans conséquence. Valse assassine contre mortel tango, il glisse son trident dans le dos de son opposant, bloquant les bras de ce dernier avec l'acier. Leurs corps se rapprochent et il doit l'éloigner comme l'autre cherche à s'emparer de ses vêtements, sûrement pour le déséquilibrer. Mukuro se retrouve contre le mur, les tonfas de part et d'autre de son visage, le souffle de Hibari sur sa peau. Et ça ne veut rien dire. Pas plus que de le coucher au sol et se presser contre lui, leurs armes abandonnées, en rendant coup pour coup, morsure pour morsure. Les autres peuvent bien imaginer ce qu'ils veulent face à leurs retrouvailles. Ce n'est que maintenant, au contact de l'acier, qu'il ressent quelque chose. C'est le choc de leurs deux vies qui cognent l'une contre l'autre, de leurs défaites. Au rythme des percussions de leurs corps, il danse avec Hibari. C'est comme danser avec les nuages. Un rêve lointain, inatteignable. Trop trouble, trop léger, trop pur, trop lourd. C'est lui prêter des intentions qu'on sait qu'il ne possède pas. Et rêver malgré tout à chaque effleurement, à chaque entaille. A bout de souffle, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, Mukuro ne peut que maudire son imagination.

Parce que ses yeux sont troublés par une excitation qui n'a rien de charnel, ou si peu, juste trop peu.

Parce que les soupirs et gémissement qu'il entend ne sont dû qu'à leur affrontement.

Parce qu'ils ne se goûtent qu'au travers de leurs armes, son trident enfoncé dans la peau de Hibari.

Parce qu'il n'y a que leurs odeurs qui se mélangent, pas leurs corps, pas leurs cœurs.

Parce que les mains qui le tiennent cherchent à le tuer.

Et dans un souffle, tout disparaît. Il entend juste son propre cœur qui bat, affolé. Le temps de ressentir son propre corps, juste son corps qui l'enveloppe, et il rouvre les yeux sur Hibari. Couché sous lui. Et sur son visage se trouve un sourire. Il ne sait pas s'il lui est adressé ou non. Mais ce sourire lui donne le sentiment que son corps ne peut plus le contenir, qu'il va mourir.

« Touches-moi. »

Il n'est pas surprit. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, juste cette phrase qui se glisse naturellement entre eux, qui les relie. Pas une supplique, pas un commandement, juste deux mots perdus dans l'espace qui les sépare. Mukuro se bat contre lui-même, contre tout ce qui lui dit de ne pas le faire. Comme si ce contact, ce premier contact, allait le faire retourner d'où il vient. Comme si sa conscience reprenait le pas et lui ordonnait de cesser, détentrice d'une vérité qu'il se refuse de voir. Et il voudrait pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ses doigts sont crispés sur son bras gauche. Il relâche sa prise, ne s'étant pas aperçu combien il serrait avant que la douleur ne se répande dans son membre. Il ne devrait pas. Pourtant, sa main se tend en direction du visage souriant, si attirant. Et ses doigts tremblants, ataxie, effleurent une joue qui s'efface déjà. Bulles qui s'envolent. Sa main ne rencontre que le froid de la paroi. Décharge électrique qui le repousse. Et le son d'une alarme qui s'enclenche. Dans l'eau, une larme coule de son œil dévoilé. Il repense à ce rêve, ce terrible rêve qu'il a. Si proche et si lointain à la fois. Quand ses geôliers arrivent pour resserrer ses sangles, il se dit qu'ils doivent être surpris. Il aurait pu lever le sceau, tenter une évasion. A la place, il flotte simplement dans son liquide, comme inconscient, comme s'ils avaient fait la faute de mal l'attacher. Intérieurement, il rit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? Enchaîné, emprisonné, surveillé, privé de ses sens, la seule chose qui lui reste est son imagination. Il repense au moment où sa main a faillit... Pendant un instant, il regrette cette imagination qui ne peut pas être bridée. Juste le temps de pleurer sa douloureuse réalité et ses illusions perdues. Il se laisse porter, se laisse bercer. Et quand plus tard il rouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir le visage de Hibari.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te touche. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Mukuro se sent brisé. Il sait que c'est un rêve, rien qu'un mensonge de plus. Il n'en a pas l'habitude. Les fois précédentes, il vivait tout ce qu'il se passait comme la réalité. Mais après avoir ouvert les yeux sur Hibari juste vêtu d'un kimono noir, bien trop ouvert pour ne pas qu'ils se trouvent dans un de ses fantasmes. La chaleur de la main qui tient la sienne, le décor qui apparaît et l'irréalité de la situation, il n'a pas d'autre choix de d'admettre rêver. Couché sur le lit d'hôpital, Hibari à ses côtés, il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé ici. Il ne sait pas plus pourquoi. Juste le contact d'une main dans la sienne.

« Je veux coucher avec toi. Tu veux coucher avec moi. Si tu ne t'étais pas endormi la dernière fois- »

« Et après ? »

C'est faux bien sûr. Hibari veut le tuer, juste le tuer. Et s'il a du désir pour lui, s'il en a, il ne l'admettra jamais ainsi. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien que ses désirs.

« Après, quand je te toucherai à nouveau, ça sera pour te tuer. »

« Pour recommencer tu veux dire. Je me lasserai avant toi, je te tuerai en premier. »

Mensonge. Il ne s'en lasse pas. Son esprit y revient toujours. Il n'y a jamais personne dans ses rêves que lui.

« Alors ne t'enfuis plus. »

Jamais. La voix de Hibari tout contre ses lèvres, et le goût de son souffle dans sa bouche, les détails de ses pupilles, son odeur, ses doigts qui frôlent ses cheveux étalés sur le lit où il est couché, jamais il ne fuira ça. Il pourrait le toucher. Il est si proche. Mais il reste allongé, incapable de faire un geste, incapable d'en trouver la volonté. S'il ne le touche pas, il restera dans son rêve, encore un peu plus longtemps. Il ne demande pas plus de quelques secondes ici, que quelques minutes hors de la réalité. Juste cette main qu'il continue à le toucher. Lui ne peut pas se résoudre à briser la scène une nouvelle fois. Il ne peut pas...

A nouveau, Mukuro s'endort. Se réveille.

Note de fin de l'auteur : Voici donc la deuxième version du chapitre 5, en espérant que les lecteurs de la précédente version me diront leur préférence. Je le trouve plus fluide. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas très difficile... hum! Enfin, voilà le cinquième sens. Il n'en reste plus qu'un et cette histoire sera fini (ce n'est pas non plus les Chevaliers du Zodiaque, je m'arrête à six). Un cadeau à la personne qui trouve le prochain. Un indice ? Cette histoire aurait dû s'appeler S-VTOGAV. La réponse dans un temps indéterminé mais dans un temps.


	6. le Système Vestibulaire

Titre : TOGAV

Auteur : FayVerte

Genre : Sensoriel, tactile

Rating : M. Voir M+.

Discalmer : Si KHR m'appartenait, ce serait visible. Déjà, l'apprentissage entre Dino et Hibari aurait été sensiblement différent. Ou plutôt, certaines scènes auraient été ajoutées. Puis on saurait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Mukuro le « battait » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... je n'en doute pas.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traite d'une relation entre deux hommes. Il s'agit d'homosexualité. Merci de ne pas lire si ce genre vous répugne, vous déplait, ne vous intéresse pas. Ou alors d'essayer de faire une review sur autre chose que « Bah! Deux mecs qui s'embrassent! ». Je suis très ouverte sur le reste de ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire.

Note de début d'auteur : Ma chère Tyu-chan, je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire en retard. J'espère que cette fanfiction cadeau te plaira. Profites bien sans penser aux corrections pour une fois. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Chapitre 5

Système Vestibulaire

Mukuro s'équilibre. Ou tout du moins il essaye.

La lumière perce les ténèbres de sa demeure, transformant les lieux qu'il a appris à connaître au cours des années passées ici. Ses repères s'effacent sous l'éclat éblouissant des lampes qui envahit son entre, dénaturant tout ce qui l'entoure. Les murs abandonnent leur manteau d'obscurité contre le gris argenté de l'acier, sa pureté contredisant la cellule abandonnée qu'il avait apprivoisé. Les lumières des machines auxquelles il est relié faiblissent en intensité, vagues lucioles oubliées. La toile tissée par les tuyaux autour de son corps prend l'aspect d'ailes dépliées, prêtes à se laisser porter par des vents inconnus, imprévisibles. Le liquide autour de lui troque sa viscosité contre la pureté d'une eau douce dont les bulles légères sont autant de promesses de liberté. Comme si la brume s'était levée sur son paysage pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, Mukuro découvre ce qui l'entoure, ce qui lui fait face. Dans la vitre, son reflet lui apparaît enfin. Et derrière elle, des ombres.

_Le corps de Hibari se cambre contre le sien, contact infini qui ne disparaît jamais tout à fait. Leurs lèvres se mordent, s'effleurent, s'apprivoisent à travers le désir qui les habite. Les mains de Hibari le touchent, épousant la cambrure de sa hanche comme Mukuro le pénètre dans un lent mouvement, savourant les ondes de plaisir qui les traversent tous deux. La caresse est douce, plus douce que les autres jours de l'année. Pourtant, se sont ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau, laissant une marque qui sera encore là demain. Et qu'il renouvellera, éternellement, promesse d'une nouvelle année passée ensemble, promesse d'un nouvel anniversaire._

Les deux hommes frappent de leur marche le sol de sa cage aux barreaux finement ciselés, oiseau prisonnier. Le son de leurs pas sonne tel le glas, promesse de mort. Ils sont silencieux et pourtant, malgré leurs lèvres closent, Mukuro devine les pensées qui les traversent. L'écho de leur avancée se répercute à l'infini contre ses murs, faisant frémir la vitre qui l'abrite. Il se répercute jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques pas, et son statut de condamné contre le leur, celui de bourreau. Tsunayoshi Sawada et Reborn se tiennent debout face à lui et il ne peut que tenter de se redresser pour les affronter, les confronter à la réalité de ce qu'a été sa vie durant toutes ces années. Il veut leur montrer qu'ils ne l'ont pas brisé, qu'ils ne l'ont pas vaincu. Et qu'il les affrontera encore. La colère monte en lui, manifestée par l'emballement des machines. Signaux sonores et visuels se complètent dans un bel ensemble et il entend au loin ses gardiens se précipiter pour les rejoindre. L'homme qui l'a condamné, pitoyable garçon effrayé, recule d'un pas comme le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, vague chimère aussitôt disparu. Il se demande si le poids de la culpabilité l'a rongé, il se demande si ses apparitions lui rappelaient la condition à laquelle il l'avait promis, ou si au contraire il oubliait où il l'avait plongé. Il se demande s'il se souvenait, après que Mukuro ait sauvé sa vie ou celle de certains de ses gardiens, qu'il était celui qui avait fermé à clé la porte de sa prison. Ou si une fois évanouie, son souvenir disparaissait avec lui, dans son tombeau de silence. Ses geôliers entrent, cerbères aux têtes multiples ne l'ayant jamais quitté du regard depuis son arrivée ici. Ils s'installent aux commandes et les bruits s'effacent progressivement. Il ne reste plus trace de son éclat et pourtant, eux aussi fixent la cellule comme s'ils la découvrait pour la première fois. Il voudrait pouvoir sourire, se demandant à quel point il est parvenu à transformer le lieu à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, se demandant laquelle des deux est la réalité. Et soudainement, il n'a plus à vouloir sourire. Le masque sur ses lèvres tombe. Et ses lèvres s'étirent en une grimace carnassière.

_Le soleil se lève sur sa journée. Ils sont déjà sous la douche, à s'embrasser et s'étreindre sous la buée. Le lourd parfum des shampoings embaume la pièce. Mais lui, la seule odeur qu'il cherche est celle de Hibari. Sous les effluves florales, la seule chose qu'il veut sentir est l'odeur de ce corps qui s'ouvre pour l'accueillir. Plus que la douceur nacrée de l'eau qui coule dans le dos de son amant, il préfère chercher les perles salines de sa sueur. Il le sent trembler contre lui, autour de lui et il frémit, refermant sa main sur le sexe de son amant. Il entend Hibari haleter et pose sa tête sur son épaule, se collant plus encore contre son dos, se glissant plus encore entre ses jambes écartées. Les poings de Hibari sont crispés contre le mur et lui-même doit marquer ses reins à force de serrer sa main sur sa hanche. C'est à son tour de perdre son souffle quand il parvient à reconnaître leur odeur, celles qu'ils ont quand ils font l'amour. Cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à eux, cette odeur qui l'encre dans cette réalité. Il sent Hibari se contracter, il sent qu'il va venir lui aussi et il le pénètre plus violemment encore, impatient de recommencer, impatient de le posséder comme il le possède. Ensorcelé, il respire lourdement avant d'être foudroyé par l'orgasme. Et de perdre son souffle._

La première chose qu'il sent dans sa bouche est la chaleur de son sang. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il saigne mais quand il reprend sa respiration et finit par déglutir, il reconnaît le goût de l'acier qui coule le long de sa gorge. Son sang es épais, écœurant, différent de son souvenir. Il l'a ressenti plusieurs années auparavant, dernière saveur qu'il a éprouvé avant d'arriver ici. Elle a hanté ses jours et ses nuits, peuplant ses rêves de fantasmes assassins. Sa bouche est à nouveau pleine et il déglutit difficilement. C'est épais, écœurant, tellement réel. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent passer le sang, colorant de rouge le liquide dans lequel il baigne. L'eau franchit ses lèvres et il déglutit, de moins en moins difficilement. Malgré l'amertume de la substance et les bulles qui éclatent dans sa gorge, épines sanglantes, il sent son corps se ranimer. Enfin, il se sent revivre. Et quand il pense ce mot, quand il pense à tout ce qu'il implique, il laisse les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux sans résister, sans réaliser que ses deux yeux sont libérés.

_Ses lèvres parcourent le corps de Hibari. Ses cheveux qui chatouillent son cou, son front après qu'il ait dégagé les mèches le couvrant, son nez qui se fronce, ses lèvres tentatrices quelque soit la moue qui les orne. Il embrasse son visage, il embrasse ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, l'ensemble de son corps. Il l'apprend comme on apprend quelqu'un que l'on aime. Il l'apprend comme une mélodie entêtante dont il s'enivre. Il l'apprend comme un poème une fois entendu jamais oublié. Il l'apprend comme un rythme sans cesse retrouvé, où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse. Il l'apprend comme on apprend ce qu'on craint de perdre, avec désespoir et fièvre. Il le mord, il le marque, il le lèche et l'embrasse. Il se grise aux soupirs qu'il obtient en réponse, à cette langue qui vient caresser la sienne pour le goûter à son tour. Il est étourdi par chaque murmure, les tirant inlassablement de ce corps qui l'épouse. Obsédé, possédé, il l'apprend comme un rêve, de peur qu'il disparaisse dès qu'il fermera les yeux._

Il inspire profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux. Le niveau de l'eau s'abaisse lentement, assez pour qu'il puisse respirer, par lui-même. Ses poumons brulent et il sent une résistance dans son corps, l'empêchant de gonfler complètement sa cage thoracique. Et pourtant, le clapotement de l'eau qui frappe les parois lui indique qu'il a bougé. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il lève une main pour ramener ses cheveux dans son dos et les mèches se collent à ses bras, se collent à son visage. Sa respiration qui s'était apaisée s'emballe comme il réalise l'odeur qui lui vient. Sous ses doigts, sur sa joue, portée par ses cheveux, ramenée par le verre qui se couvre de buée, c'est son odeur qui lui parvient. Et sa respiration se bloque comme il reste figé, frappé par la réalité.

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Mukuro ne dit rien. Il ne bouge pas. Il respire, doucement. Il est attentif au moindre bruit, attentif au silence. Son amant ne rajoute rien de plus, ne respire sûrement plus. Pas un bruit ne vient de lui. Pas un bruit autre que ce murmure qu'il a perçu, qu'il a deviné, qu'il a espéré. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence dans lequel ces quelques mots se répercutent à l'infini, rien d'autre que sa respiration faussement endormi. Et finalement, la tension qu'il ressent dans le corps couché sur le sien s'abaisse. Le visage replonge dans son cou. Hibari ne devrait pas tarder à se rendormir maintenant, lui laissant cet aveu abandonné. Les premières minutes de la journée, de sa journée, viennent de passer. Et comme chaque année, il a attendu et guetté cette déclaration, cette phrase qu'ils ne se disent pas le reste du temps. Comme chaque année, sa journée commence ainsi. Puis il y aura le baiser matinal qui le tirera de son sommeil, dans quelques heures tout au plus. Ils iront sous la douche ensemble. Ils quitteront l'appartement pour la plage, attendre que les vagues viennent les faire basculer et connaître le gagnant de cette année. Ils rentreront, regarder un film, lire un livre, faire quelque chose seul à seul et côte à côte. Ils passeront la journée à rêver, abandonné dans une bulle qui ne laisse de place à personne d'autre qu'eux deux. Puis Mukuro préparera le repas et ce sera un désastre. Ils iront au restaurant, diner ensemble avant de manger le gâteau, son gâteau, sur le canapé. Il n'y aura pas de bougie, pas d'année à compter, juste le symbole d'une nouvelle année passée ensemble plus que son anniversaire. Leur fête plutôt que la sienne. Ils finiront par prendre un bain avant d'aller se coucher. Et quand Hibari se sera endormi, quand il n'y aura plus un bruit autour d'eux, Mukuro lui murmurera à son tour cette phrase qui ne se dit pas. Il se demandera une fois de plus depuis combien d'années il l'a dit, depuis combien d'années Hibari lui chuchote dans son sommeil sans qu'il ne le sache. Il se demandera s'il l'entend également, cette déclaration qui se perd dans la nuit, juste avant qu'une nouvelle journée commence. Il se posera des questions, de celles qui se partagent normalement à deux. Mais il ne le fera pas. Car la journée aura passée, sa journée, leur journée. Et il ne pourra que se demander, pendant toute une année, s'il parviendra à lui répondre l'année suivante, s'il ouvrira les yeux, s'il lui dira avant, s'il attendra plus tard. Et pour toutes ces questions suspendues dans cette nuit, il se fera la promesse qu'Hibari reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à les lui poser._

Ses pieds se posent sur le sol. Il sent l'eau s'écouler autour de lui, disparaissant et le laissant comme nu dans son lit de verre. Son enveloppe aquatique qui l'a bercée tant d'années durant, disparu au profit du froid du métal sous ses pieds et tout autour de lui. Son corps percute le verre comme il essaye de ne pas tomber, de ne pas toucher le sol. Pas devant eux. Il étouffe, l'air se raréfiant dans son berceau de verre. Chancelant, il s'appuie contre la vitre, bravade à tous ceux qui se trouvent derrière. Il vacille sur ses jambes mais tient bon malgré tout. Puis, il sent la vitre s'écarter, s'ouvrir. Il s'adosse à l'un des bords métallique qui reste immobile lui, et le froid de l'acier le transperce malgré sa peau vêtue. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le fait trembler. Dans son os, ses cheveux glissent. Les mèches caressent toujours son visage et son cou, effleurant sa combinaison, et se perdent dans le sang qui coule. De ses oreilles, de ses narines, de ses yeux, de la commissure de ses lèvres, c'est son sang qui le recouvre, qui le touche. Et il pleure des larmes de sang à ce contact chaud, tellement chaud. Parce qu'à cet instant, une vérité s'ancre dans son esprit. Il est vivant.

Son premier pas ne trahit en rien ce qu'il ressent. Aucune trace de douleur dans sa marche qu'il déroule lentement, non pas comme s'il y prenait du plaisir, ce qui est pourtant le cas, mais pour moquer tous ceux qui assistent à sa résurrection. Illusion ou réalité, il parvient à tenir, les brumes enveloppant son corps. La combinaison s'efface au profit d'une tenue noir. Noir sur noir pour trancher avec la pâleur mortelle de sa peau. Il s'avance vers ses deux geôliers, vers ses deux délivreurs. Il doit baisser la tête pour les voir, le mouvement le déséquilibrant un instant. Il fait passer sa défaillance pour une pose, une de ses main se plaçant sur sa hanche. Il sent sous ses doigts le tissu du vêtement qu'il a invoqué sur sa peau. Il sent la chaleur a travers le tissu. Il se sent au bord de la chute.

« Mukuro... »

Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues qui s'effacent aussi vite qu'elles sont montées. Il aura suffit d'un mot. Il aura suffit de son prénom dans la bouche de Tsunayoshi Sawada pour comprendre qu'il ne rêve pas. Lui qui durant plus de dix ans n'avait rêvé qu'une seule personne, il avait espéré rêver encore. Il aura suffit d'un mot pour que tout bascule entre cette réalité qu'il désire tant, et celle qui est vraiment.

« Comme c'est aimable de me rendre visite. Je vous aurai bien reçu plus tôt mais les locaux ne sont pas aménagés pour comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Son sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux s'efface quand il voit la main tendue de Tsunayoshi dans sa direction. Il lève la sienne en réponse, un gant apparaissant dessus, avant de saluer l'homme qu'il retrouve contre le garçon perdu qu'il avait quitté.

« Je... Non, avant toute chose, joyeux anniversaire. »

Il sent qu'il s'effondre. Il n'a rien à faire ici, rien à faire dans cette réalité. Il l'a quitté pendant plus de dix ans. Plus de dix ans qu'il a passé ailleurs. Avec quelqu'un.

« Quel plaisir que vous ayez pensé à moi. Mais il ne fallait pas me réveiller pour ça. »

« Tu es libre. Bien sûr, il y a encore des choses à régler. Et je ne pourrai malheureusement pas t'accorder une liberté totale mais- »

Il ne l'écoute plus. Captif à nouveau, enchaîné. Peut-être que rester ici lui sera plus profitable que de partir. Peut-être qu'il pourra retourner à ses rêveries, abandonner ce monde qui ne lui offre rien. Et abandonner Hibari ? Jamais.

« Me sortir du lit pour parler travail ? Reborn aurait donc échoué à t'inculquer les bonnes manières après tant d'années ? »

« Non ce n'est pas... enfin, on ne va pas en parler maintenant c'est vrai. Et puis, tu es sûrement pressé de revoir tout le monde. On parlera plus tard. Si tu le veux bien. »

Et Mukuro le suit. Il s'assoit dans la voiture, incapable de se souvenir du chemin qu'il a parcouru pour arriver ici. Anesthésié, complètement détaché de tout ce qui peut se passer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent parfois, laissant échapper une réponse cinglante en réponse au flot de parole incessant de Tsunayoshi mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas, attentif uniquement à ce qu'il a laissé dans la cellule. Son rêve.

« Mukuro... je ne sais pas ce que ça représente toutes ces années que tu as passé là-bas. Tu as dû beaucoup réfléchir... et... et je ne sais pas comment je me sentirai à ta place en sortant. Je me doute que tu me hais toujours. Je te demande juste, non pas pour moi mais pour les personnes qui tiennent à toi, de ne pas avoir d'action inconsidérée. Je sais que ça te déplait mais on ne choisit pas la famille à laquelle on appartient. Et même s'il n'y a aucun lien du sang, même s'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre toi et nous, tu appartiens quand même à cette famille. Tout ce que tu pourras faire maintenant, ça sera de la blesser. Et te... enfin, je dois te dire que je n'attends pas que tu me mentes. Je saurai accepter beaucoup de choses. Mais ne nous trahis pas. »

Mukuro déglutit difficilement. Il est là, si près. Une occasion de le tuer ne se présentera pas de sitôt. Il sent l'envie de meurtre monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y comprendre ? Il est plus attentif à ce qui l'entoure que les autres ? Il ne peut pas imaginer toutes ces années d'enfermement. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

« Chrome est à l'infirmerie, elle va mieux mais n'est toujours pas remise. Elle n'attend que toi. »

L'arme qui apparaissait dans sa main s'efface. Avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle l'état de Chrome s'est aggravé, de qui a provoqué ça, une famille dont les membres envoient les autres à la mort.

« Je t'emmènerai jusqu'à Chrome moi-même, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne passes pas par le parc. »

Et à nouveau, il ne l'écoute plus. Il repense à son rêve, à ces retrouvailles, à ce combat qui pourrait avoir lieu, à ce qui pourrait en découler, son propre réveil à l'hôpital et cette main dans la sienne. Et toutes ces choses qu'il pensait abandonner en quittant sa cellule. Et il pense à cette promesse faite à Hibari, celle de ne plus s'enfuir.

La voiture s'arrête. Et la demeure qu'il veut détruire apparaît devant lui. Belle, beaucoup trop belle.

« Mukuro, il ne tient qu'à toi de transformer les rêves en réalité. »

L'illusionniste ne se retourne pas. Il ne fuira pas. Pas maintenant. Lui qui transforme le monde selon ses désirs, il se demande combien de temps il lui faudra pour changer son rêve en vérité. Il se tient sur le fil, prêt à tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre. Partagé entre la réalité et son fantasme, partagé entre les illusions qui le portent et sa faiblesse. Mais il va retrouver ces années perdues, les dessiner sous leurs pieds.

Il suit le chemin emprunté par le Dixième Vongola. Il le suit jusqu'à une porte à la blancheur immaculée. L'homme s'efface et il se retrouve seul face à elle. Tout d'abord, la voir. Après, qui sait, peut-être qu'il se perdra à son retour.

Fin

Note de fin de l'auteur : Voilà! Joyeux anniversaire ma Tyu une fois de plus! Bon, le sixième chapitre ne s'est pas du tout passé comme je l'espérais. Toute la partie avec Tsuna m'embête un peu donc je retournerai sûrement la travailler un jour. Oui, comme QEHE, NA, HIFL et tant d'autres. Hum, passons.

Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Et qui sait, vous donner quelques explications ? Cette histoire est une boucle. Elle se répète à l'infini. Car ce qui était faux devient vrai, et ce qui était vrai devient faux. Il suffit de se dire qu'il est sorti oui. Qu'il a rêvé aussi. Mais qu'il a agit. Aussi simplement que ça, il a trouvé la force, dans sa folie, de transposer ses illusions dans la réalité. Après tout, c'est un illusionniste. Pour moi, Mukuro est effectivement devenu fou. Et la seule chose à laquelle il se raccroche est Hibari. Trop réel dans ses fantasmes, trop beau dans la réalité. Il s'appuie sur du vide mais parvient quand même à maintenir l'illusion. La suite, vous la connaissez. Ils s'aiment sans se le dire, juste une fois l'an, juste à leur anniversaire, à celui de Mukuro. Et puis, ils finissent par mourir. De la naissance à la mort, cette histoire est une histoire d'amour où après avoir traversé la mort, la perte de ses sens, Mukuro renaît. Comme si sa volonté avait été plus forte que tout le reste. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Allez, j'ai assez parlé. Encore merci à vous et à bientôt je l'espère. Oui, ma vie est toujours aussi apocalyptique mais je ne perds pas espoir! Disons que mois prochain sera le bon!


End file.
